callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Killhouse (Black Ops DS)
Killhouse is a level that is a CQB weapons range time-trial in Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS). Characters *Micheal Shaw (Playable) *Kendle *Paige *Logan Plot The level starts out as the player taking the role of Michael Shaw, who is practicing a CQB course. After the player steps in front of Sgt. Paige, he will inform the player about the weapons room and that Sgt. Kendle won't let the player through to the rooms until the player is "proven in the battlefield". The player can either walk over towards Sgt. Kendle where he will tell the player whether the weapons room is unlocked or the player can still walk up the stairs, or go down to the weapons room and re-equip themselves with different weapons. The player then walks up the stairs towards the start of the CQB course. The player then runs the course, shooting all the targets and completing the course, then gets told whether the player was fast or slow, depending on the time of completion. The player can then run the course again or leave the level through the door at the start of the level. Weapons Room The weapons room is inaccessible from the start of the game and can only be unlocked once the player achieves a kill with every weapon in the game. There are actually two weapon rooms. The first weapon room (Indicated by a red "A" above the door) contains all the weapons used by the U.S. Marines and two weapons used by Cuban forces. The second weapons room (Indicated by a red "B" above the door) contains the other weapons used by Cuban and Russian forces. The weapons on the shelves will not disappear nor move after the player picks them up, also if the player walks into the weapon on the shelf, it will refill the player's ammunition for that weapon if the player has it equipped. Snowman Room The second weapons room also has a secret room next to it. It is just opposite the rack of AK-47s but has no door. Look at the picture which looks like a door that is a little open and walk towards it. Carry on walking and the player will come across a room containing a snowman, some fairy lights, a small frozen pond and an Explosive Tip Crossbow (Which can be picked up if the player shoots it). On discovery of this room, the Demonic Announcer from Zombies will laugh (the same laugh at the start to a Zombie match). The laugh is a little less louder than normal but is a distant laugh instead. Weapons Starting Loadout *M16A1 *Knife *Mk2 Weapons Room A *M16A1 (Also with scope or with M203) *M14 (Also with scope or with suppressor) *Remington 870 *Mk 22 Mod 0 *XM22 *M60 *M10 (Also with suppressor) *M79 *M72 LAW *M40 (Also with suppressor) *M1891/59 (Also with scope) Weapons Room B *AK-47 (Also with scope and M203) *SKS *RPD *Ithaca Model 37 *Makarov(Also with suppressor) *PPSh-41 (Also with suppressor) *PPS-43 *RPG-7 *MAT-49 *Dragunov (Also with suppressor) Snowman Room *Explosive Tip Crossbow Transcript "Ready for CQB training Shaw? Standard issue is the M16. Sgt. Kendle doesn't let just anyone into the weapons room, not until they've been proven in the battlefield. Anyway the Sarge has been keeping an eye out here at CQB so he will be watching you run through. When you're ready, head up the stairs and then to your left. Best of luck." - Sgt. Paige to the player at the start of the mission. "You look green to me. You're not getting your hands on these weapons until you've proven how to use them. Come back when you've had more experience with these." '' - Sgt. Kendle to the player if the the weapons room is locked. ''"You've squared up Shaw. Go ahead into the weapons room. You might find some weapons more useful than standard issue" - Sgt. Kendle to the player if the weapons room is unlocked. "You're up Shaw. Enter the course whenever your ready. The time will begin when you cross the start line." - Sgt. Logan to the player as they approach the start of the course. "GO! GO! GO!" - The speaker as the player starts the course. "Targets front" - Speaker. "Move right! Clear the next section! Push forward! Mantle over the ledge." - Speaker. "Targets left/ Targets right! Grenade the window! - Speaker. "''Rush to the pipes! Targets front! Behind the jeep! - Speaker. "''Hit those targets! Run to the finish, move! - Speaker. "Not bad Shaw but you could always do better. To run the course again just return to the starting station." - Sgt. Watts to the player if the course time was slow. "Nicely done Shaw. To run the course again just return to the starting station." - Sgt. Watts if the course time was fast. "''So you want to try again? Go ahead, whenever you're ready." - Sgt. Logan to the player ''if they want to run the course again. Trivia *The weapons room is actually two different rooms, not one. *If the player aims down the sight just before Sgt. Paige talks to them, the player's view will be zoomed to that of ADS, but no weapon will be seen. Also, when Sgt. Paige finishes talking, the iron sights of the weapon will appear but the white crosshairs from hip-firing will appear, though very close together. *When the player discovers the snowman room, the Demonic Announcer will start laughing.